The present invention relates to a liner for a container having a slot in a side wall that defines a handle, and more particularly, to a liner having an integral handle cover.
Containers having a slot in a side wall that defines a handle ("slot-handled containers") find favor with users because the handle provides a convenient place for gripping the container without occupying additional space or requiring the use of additional components. In these containers, a slot is provided at a distance from the top rim. The portion of the side wall extending between the top rim and the upper edge of the slot forms the handle.
Liners frequently are used inside containers to prevent contact between the contents of the container and the inner surface of the container, or to provide a softer or smoother surface within the container. When the container has interstices or perforations, a liner also may provide a barrier to the passage of liquids or small objects such as coins or paper clips through these container openings. Liners also may increase the usefulness of the container by providing compartments for convenient storage of small items.
Liners typically have not been used with slot-handled containers because conventional liners interfere with the use of the handle. Even when an opening is provided in the liner in a position corresponding to the slot, the liner is susceptible to sagging or being shifted out of position when the container is handled.
The weight-bearing surface of a slot handle (i.e., the upper edge of the slot) generally is only as wide as the thickness of the container wall. This narrow weight-bearing surface may result in discomfort to a user as the bottom edge of the handle (upper edge of the slot) presses into the user's hand, particularly when the container is heavily loaded.
Handle covers or "grippers" sometimes are used to provide a handle with a softer or smoother gripping surface. The grippers, which generally are formed from a strip of fabric or other flexible material, are wrapped around the handle (or even adjacent handles. The grippers typically have fasteners affixed to opposing surfaces so that the grippers may be secured to the handle(s). Often, padding is applied to part or all of the gripper to further cushion the handle(s).
Although grippers accomplish the objective of improving the gripping surface of the container, the grippers are small and therefore prone to being lost or misplaced when they are removed from the containers. Grippers, which are not attached in any way to a container liner, also play no role in securing the liner to the container.